Harmony
by This skeleton town
Summary: Maka was uncomfortable to say the least. She hated parties and had grudgingly agreed (more like been forced) to attend instead of staying home in her warm bed. Yes she detested parties such as this, especially on New Years Eve.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

******I apologize for any mistakes I may have made! **

* * *

**So I'm really not sure what this story is about...I just kind of started typing one day. Guess we shall see where it goes from here. Enjoy!**

* * *

Maka lazily lifted a glass of champagne to her plump, red lips. Music pulsed through the mansion as people danced all around her. She tugged on the end of her dress self-consciously, pulling the skin tight fabric down modestly. Maka was uncomfortable to say the least. She hated parties and had grudgingly agreed (more like been forced) to attend instead of staying home in her warm bed. Yes she hated parties such as this, especially on New Years Eve.

"Start the New Year off fun Maka," Liz had whined to the girl. "Sitting in bed reading and drinking a cheap bottle of champagne does **not** qualify as fun!" the Thompson added, rolling her eyes. With no room left for argument Maka had promptly been forced into a form hugging white dress with lace sleeves. She wore a pair of red pumps to add a pop of color, the shoes emphasizing her mile long legs. Liz had done her hair, styling it in long loose curls instead of her trademark pigtails. Just a touch of makeup had been added before they'd left for the party.

Somewhere in between arriving and meeting the strange OCD host of the party, Maka had lost Liz in the crowd. Now she stood lazily at the bar, awkwardly watching couples grind on each other. She was stuck here, having agreed to stay at least until midnight to drive Liz's drunk ass home. Countless men had tried to approach the young women but had been sent away with a fiery glare from the girl. One had even had the nerve to wrap an arm around her waist! She'd kneed him in the groin before walking away angrily.

Maka pushed her way through the crowd of dancing drunks to the bathroom. Maybe then she would find some solitude away from the party. She noticed Liz in the crowd of people, grinding sexily against the host himself! The man looked slightly uncomfortable but Liz kept him distracted. Finally Maka made it to the bathroom only to discover that it was...occupied by a couple on the other side. Exasperated, she tried to make her way back to the bar only to be shoved by a group of wild partygoers. She lost her balance and would have fallen over had it not been for the man beside her.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean t..." her sentence was lost as emerald orbs met crimson. She was taken aback by the man's strange features, from his shark like teeth to his snow white hair.

"It's cool," he replied lazily, eyes filled with a mixture of amusement and curiosity. "As long as you weren't coming onto me or anything," Maka flushed a deep red at his comment, eyes widening in embarrassment.

"N-No I would never-"

"So what? I'm not cool enough for you?"

"What!? That isn't what I..I mean I wasn't-"

"Relax tiny-tits, I was just messing with you," the man chuckled lightly at the flustered girl, her shocked expression had turned deadly. Talk about if looks could kill...

**"Excuse me?"** Maka asked outraged. "I don't think you have much room to judge another person's appearence _**shark**_ face," emerald eyes narrowed dangerously at crimson who returned the glare with equal venom.

"Like I haven't heard that one before," the man bit back sarcastically. Maka turned on her heel ready to storm away when he caught her arm. "Wait, what's your name?"

"M-Maka," she stuttered, taken aback at his shift in mood. Her anger disappeared at the sincere look in his eyes and her stomach was suddenly filled with butterflies.

"I'm Soul...nice meeting you," he said with a smirk before releasing her arm. Part of her wanted to stay and chat with this strange looking man but he'd already turned back to his group of friends. She decided to return to her plan of retreating back to the bar when she noticed a head of platinum blonde coming towards her. Surprised she looked up into a pair of familiar blue eyes. He smiled at her, making his way across the dance floor. Just her luck...

Hiro.

Dammit! She hadn't wanted to come to this stupid party in the first place and now her ex-boyfriend had spotted her. JUST FUCKING GREAT! They'd broken up after she'd caught him with a busty brunette and never spoke to him again. He had tried to contact her many times after, even going so far as to waiting outside her apartment! Maka had sent him away with a 'BURN IN HELL YOU JACKASS' and a book to the head. He'd never tried that again.

"ALRIGHT MY LOYAL SUBJECTS THE COUNTDOWN HAS BEGUN!" the blue-haired man that had been standing beside Soul suddenly shouted. The large television was turned on and everyone gathered around to watch excitedly.

Her eyes flitted over Hiro quickly, acting as though she hadn't seen him. The poor girl had no idea what to do, she didn't know how to deal with this situation! Great, now she sounded like her paranoid friend Crona. Suddenly Soul's throaty laughter pierced through her thoughts and Maka had an idea that may or may not be the craziest thing she'd done in her life. Lightly she tugged on Soul's leather jacket, turning him around to face her. He gave a confused expression before words started tumbling out of the girls mouth.

"I know you don't know me that well... or at all really, but I need to ask you a hugs favor,"

"Shoot," he said, a hint of amusement laced in his voice.

"My ex-boyfriend is on his way over here and-"

"And you want me to help get rid of him?"

"Please," she pleaded, risking a glance behind her. Hiro was closing in but the rowdy crowd was making it difficult for him to weave through.

"Blondie?" asked Soul, referring to Hiro's blinding blonde hair. Maka bite her lip, nodding her head sheepishly.

"Alright follow my lead!" Soul yelled over the crowd. "Oi! Don't hit me for this!" he wrapped and arm tightly around her waist, pulling her close.

**10, 9, 8, 7...**

"W-wait what are you doing?" Maka asked surprised, her face flushing a deep red that matched his eyes.

"Just go with it," he leaned down slightly, gaging her reaction. "You wanted my help right?" Maka could only nod her head in reply. Hiro was only a couple feet away now, his pace quickening when he noticed Maka was in some other guy's arms. She would never normally do this, she didn't just go around letting random men kiss her...but she couldn't explain her attraction to Soul. They hadn't even known each other an hour!

**6, 5, 4...**

"Relax..." Soul whispered against her lips, eyes sliding shut.

**3, 2, 1...**

Their lips met and it was like someone had set off a firework. Fire spread inside of her, made her crave more of his touch. The crowd shouted and cheered loudly but it felt like she was in her own world, just her and Soul. She kissed him back with every ounce of her being, not knowing what had come over her. His arms tightened around her waist, Soul's tongue probing her lip for access. Maka gladly gave it and they engaged in a battle for dominance. When they both finally pulled away to breath Maka was panting loudly, looking into Soul's lust filled eyes.

"Y-you sure you weren't coming onto me earlier?" She would have hit him if it hadn't been the best damn kiss of her life.


End file.
